


Hey, Akaashi?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Feelscember 2k18 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “HAYOLOH BOKUTO ANAK ORANG DIBIKIN NANGIS!”Ruang ganti klub voli Fukurodani mendadak gempar.





	Hey, Akaashi?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- hayoloh Bokuto  
> \- hayoloh Akaashi nangis  
> \- hayoloh Bokuto /UDAH

“Hei, Akaashi. Sebentar lagi aku lulus, lho.”

 

“Hm-mm.”

 

“Akaashi, mukamu masih tetap kalem-kalem aja.”

 

“Hm-mm.”

 

“Akhaashi, kamu enggak sedih kutinggal pergi??”

 

“—aku enggak kelihatan sedih?”

 

“MUKAMU ENGGAK ADA BEDANYA KAYAK YANG BIASA, AGHAASHI!”

 

Akaashi menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Matanya berkedip pelan.

 

Lalu kemudian, air mata menetes, mengalir ke pipi.

 

Rahang Bokuto serasa rusak. Panik, ia segera merangkul bahu adik kelasnya itu. Sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Akaashi, ia berkata, “Maaf Akaashi sumpahan aku enggak ada maksud bikin kamu nangis aku cuma pingin godain kamu doang seriusan AAAGH AKHAASHEE JANGAN NANGIS DONG AAAH—“

 

“HAYOLOH BOKUTO ANAK ORANG DIBIKIN NANGIS!”

 

Sementara kakak-kakak kelasnya heboh di tempat, Akaashi menyeka air mata yang enggan berhenti mengalir.

 

Membayangkan _gym_ tanpa kehadiran Bokuto Koutarou…  Membayangkan Bokuto-san tidak akan berlatih dengannya lagi…

 

(ah, kenapa dadanya jadi terasa nyeri begini?)

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk _Feelscember 10: Sadness_.
> 
> HQ chapter anyar bikin tambah ngeship kapal ini uwu 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
